1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical module, especially light-emitting optical module.
2. Related Prior Art
Recent optical communication system requests faster transmission-speed over 10 gigabit per second. An optical module, especially optical transmitting module applied in such high-speed optical communication system is necessary to output a high-speed optical signal without distortion.
Conventional optical module comprises a laser diode, a driver for driving the laser diode and a photodiode for monitoring an optical output of the laser diode. In such conventional optical module, the photodiode is arranged between the laser diode and the driver for effectively monitoring the optical output of the laser diode and the driver is placed next to the photodiode.
In order to transmit the signal with a high frequency and to driver the laser diode by such high frequency signal, an interval between the laser diode and the driver must be shortened to decrease the inductance due to the wiring therebetween. In the conventional optical module, since the photodiode is arranged between the laser diode and the driver, the interval cannot shorten.